


Whatever You Need

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter Parker is not at all hesitant to show his appreciation and affection towards his friends, and Wade is kind of in need of that loving.Based on a tumblr post by symbiote-spideypool





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> as said, this is based on a tumblr post by symbiote-spideypool!
> 
> the title is from a song _i_ wrote for _my_ favouritest friend and person tht is now finished but doesn't hv a title ;)))))))))) it's realllll good fellas i love it (jk i don't think it's done i just got an ideaaaaaaaaaa~)

The thing about Peter is that feelings do _not_ come to him lightly. Once he becomes friends with someone, he becomes _friends_ with them. His feelings and emotions are very intense, and he’s not afraid to express his love. 

His new friend is Deadpool, a.k.a. Wade Winston Wilson. As they get closer, he starts seeking out Deadpool merch. Unfortunately, there’s not much in person, but Target has a full Deadpool display, and he definitely gets some toys from there. For Your Entertainment and Hot Topic and other such stores have Deadpool plushies and Funko pops here and there and he definitely buys whatever he can. Online, he finds lots of Deadpool themed shirts, and even the kickass jacket he’d seen at FYE that mirrored the Deadpool suit but at an affordable price. The jackpot is this Deadpool action figure he bought online that has sculpted muscles, a karate chop action, and removable katanas. 

“C’mon, Peter,” Wade wheedles. “I’ll give you _two_ million dollars!”

“Nope.”

“Let’s share custody!”

“There’s just _no_ fucking _way_ , Wade! I’m getting fuckin’ buried with this thing! Have you even seen anything besides yourself that’s _this cool_?! Lookit it! Look at that karate chop action! Look at those removable katanas! Look at those _incredibly sculpted_ muscles!” They’re seated at Peter’s coffee table and Wade watches as Peter shows it off. Wade sighs. 

“Pete.”

“Yeah?” Peter sets down the figurine and looks up at Wade, whose chin is resting in his hand, which is propped up on the table. 

“I - why do you even like me so much? Like, we hang out a lot and you’re always so nice.” 

“Uh, because we’re friends and that’s what friends _do_?” 

“Are we?”

“What do you mean, ‘are we’? I mean, _I_ certainly consider us friends. I might even call us _best_ friends. We hang out, patrol together, talk a lot, text a lot, tell jokes, laugh with each other, et cetera et cetera.” 

“You think we’re best friends?”

“I _hope_ we’re best friends. You’re like, the coolest person I know!” Wade lunges to hug Peter tightly, and Peter wraps his arms around Wade. 

“Sounds fake, but okay,” Wade mumbles into Peter’s hoodie. From that point on, Peter makes sure his love for Wade is shown even _more_ intensely. If Wade is having trouble loving and even just tolerating himself, Peter’s gonna make up for it. 

He soon finds out that Wade is _far_ from the only person to hate Wade. The Avengers, for example, don’t approve of Deadpool. Well, all the Avengers except Clint, who finds Deadpool entertaining, and Bruce, who minds his own business and says it’s fine as long as Peter’s happy. 

“Sorry to say it, but he’s nuts, Peter! He’s a loose cannon, and violent! He used to kill people for money! _Not_ the kinda guy you should hang out with,” Tony says. Peter frowns. 

“Tony’s right. He’s unsafe and unstable and unpredictable,” Steve says. 

“He’s ruthless. Dangerous,” Natasha says. 

“He’s funny and he knows ASL,” Clint interjects. This earns him an elbow in the side. “Ow!” 

“If he’s good and kind to you and makes you happy, there’s really no problem, Peter. I trust your judgment,” Bruce says. 

“ _Thank_ you, Bruce. See, that’s what good friends do! They su _pport_ each other,” Peter says. 

“Hey, how come Bruce didn’t get an elbow to the side?”

“They also call each other out on their bullshit,” Natasha says, like Clint had never said anything. 

“Fine. Be that way. You guys can think those things all you want about Deadpool. But you’d be _wrong_.” 

After that, he takes to wearing Deadpool-themed shirts whenever he goes there. There’s some that just have the Deadpool logo, some that have a drawing of Deadpool, and some (that he custom-made) that say things like “Breathe if you love Deadpool” and “Deadpool is my favourite hero”. It’s like . . . daring them to say something, egging them on. But they don’t, and after those first few times before he wore the shirts, they don’t shit talk Deadpool. At least not to Peter. 

He definitely wears the shirts around Wade too. In fact, if they’ve scheduled a hang out, he pointedly wears one of those shirts. The first time Wade sees him wear one, he squeals. 

“That’s me! Holy fuck it’s me! On Spider-Man’s shirt! Spider-Man likes me! _Peter_ likes me!” Peter laughs and pulls Wade in for a hug. 

“Of _course_ I like you. You’re my best friend, remember? I have more Deadpool shirts, but you’ll just hafta wait to see them.”

“Ooh surprises! I can’t wait!” 

The Avengers decide to have a get-together, and Peter (and therefore Wade) are invited. It’s at the Avengers Compound, and it’s a casual night. They watch movies, play games, eat pizza, drink alcohol. Surprisingly, Spider-Man can get drunk. Alcohol doesn’t affect him to the same extent as it does non-supers, but it _does_ have an effect. It makes the brain-to-mouth filter he tries to have totally shut down. It makes him _super_ clingy.

“Guys guess what?” 

“What?”

“Did you know that this guy here, Wade Winston Wilson, is like, my bestest friend? He’s just so cool and funny and _kind_ and thoughtful! I just don’t know what I’d do without him! Wade, come closer! You’re too far away.” Peter tugs Wade’s hand and hugs him tightly. “Isn’t he just so great? Right?” 

“Yep,” Clint affirms. “Funniest dude I know, hands down.” 

“Hear that, Wade? Funniest dude he knows! _You_.” 

“Yes I did hear,” Wade responds, amused. “But let’s let them talk too. I don’t think we need to -“

“Let’s just take a minute to appreciate Wade fucking Wilson! Guaran _tee_ you won’t meet a bigger cinnamon roll! Better friend!” 

“Okay, Pete.” Peter turns to look at Wade and grasps his hands. 

“Wade. You know you’re my favourite person, right? Like you know I love you? I don’t even _mind_ that people think you’re Spider-Man,” Peter insists. 

“You’re my favourite person too, Petey,” Wade says. Peter tears up. 

“Really? Like really really?”

“Really really.”

“Oh. Oh wow. Today is my favouritest day.” He hugs Wade again. 

When everyone’s called over to the living room to play some games, Peter holds onto Wade’s arm on the way. He sits down sideways in Wade’s lap and opts to “just watch” instead of playing. The only thing he plays with is the strings of Wade’s hoodie. He just bats them around, much like a cat. 

“Okay,” Wade says when they’re done playing the game, standing up and holding Peter bridal style. “I think we’re gonna leave now. Petey here’s getting tired.”

“How’d you know?” Peter asks in wonderment. “Can you read my mind?” Wade giggles quietly. 

“No, Pete. But I can read your body language.” 

“Oh. Well that’s too bad,” Peter says sadly. “My mind loves you. It says that you’re very cool and amazing.” 

“Oh well tell your mind I said thank you. Anyway, good night Avengers.” 

“Nighty night Bitsy,” Tony says. Peter hums in response. 

“Wade, can I tell you a secret?” Peter asks quietly when they’re away from the Avengers. 

“Yuh huh.” Wade leans down so Peter can whisper in his ear. 

“I know you’re nicer to people who think you’re Spider-Man because you don’t want people to see Spider-Man in a bad light. That’s very kind of you and I appreciate it. And you. I appreciate you.”

“Oh. I . . . didn’t know you knew that.”

“But now you do.”

“But now I do.” 

“Okay. Can I tell you something else?”

“Sure. Anything.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“You already told me that a few times tonight, Petey,” Wade says with a smile. 

“Oh! I did? Good. Okay. Good. Because I _do_ love you. A lot. You’re my favouritest friend and person. But also Aunt May is my favouritest person too.” Peter pats Wade’s cheek as he says Wade’s his favouritest friend and person. 

“You’re _my_ favouritest friend and person too.” 

“I’m so happy today,” Peter says, voice cracking. 

“Me too, Pete. Me too.”

“That makes me even happier! Oh! We should have a sleepover! Come to my place and stay with me!” 

“Sure.”

“Yes!” Peter pumps his fist and Wade laughs, so Peter laughs too. He really can’t remember the last time he was so happy. 

When they get home, Wade helps Peter strip down to his boxers after making sure Peter’s okay with it, and then strips down himself. Peter insists on Wade sleeping in his bed too, because it’s winter and cold and also they’re each other’s favouritest friends so probably they’ll both be happier if they’re not alone. He conks out not long after getting settled in bed and curling himself into a ball with his head buried in Wade’s chest. 

In the morning, Peter wakes up fine, because spider metabolism, or something. He’d never really looked into it, just took it as a blessing that he doesn’t have to deal with hangovers when he chooses to drink. Wade isn’t in bed, so Peter slips on Wade’s hoodie and goes to find him. He finds him in the kitchen making pancakes. Peter goes and taps him on the shoulder with a finger.

“Hi,” he says quietly. 

“Morning, sunshine! You got a package. Expecting something?”

“Oh. Huh. No. Not at all.”

“Surprises! Go open it!” Peter laughs and goes to get the box. It’s kind of heavy. He brings it over to the kitchen and sets it on the table. 

“You about done, Wade? Should I wait ‘til the pancakes are done or?”

“No, no. Go ahead and open it first.” Peter does a closer inspection of the box. It’s from the Avengers Tower. He hadn’t been expecting a new suit or any upgrades. He goes and gets his scissors, opening them and using one blade to cut along the openings of the tape, in the middle of the top of the box, and under the flaps. The first thing in the box is a note with Tony’s scrawl. 

_Pete,_

_It seems I misjudged your best friend. I’m sorry I hadn’t made more of an effort to get to know Wade before last night. You and Clint are right; he really is a very funny person. He’s also really kind. (As are you when you’re drunk. You become like Peter to the extreme.) He’s a good guy and I’m glad you guys are there for each other. Here’s some gifts as an apology._

_Sincerely,_  
_Tony_

_P.S. check your TV or Twitter or whatever._

He sets the note down on the table and examines the other contents. On top are some shirts with Deadpool. Then there’s a water bottle, a set of sheets, a phone case, a pop socket, a lanyard, and a backpack, all with Deadpool on it. It makes him tear up.

“Wade,” he says in a choked up voice. “Wade, come here.”

“What? Is something wrong? Someone sent something bad?” Peter shakes his head rapidly and gestures with his hand for Wade to come over. Wade walks over and Peter passes him the note. Peter watches as his expression slowly changes from apprehension to happiness.

“Tony Stark likes me! He thinks I’m a good guy! What else is in the box?”

“See for yourself.” So Wade does. He goes through the box carefully. When he’s done, he looks back up, and Peter hugs him tightly. 

“For when I don’t get the real deal. Let’s see what’s so important.” He opens up Twitter, and two of the trending hashtags are “deadpoolmerch” and “dpmerch”. He clicks on each one in succession and sees lots of news article with headlines that are some variation of “Tony Stark releases new line of Deadpool merch”. 

“I wanna see the designs,” Wade demands. 

They go to the STORE tab of the Stark Industries website. There’s some that are like ones Peter has seen, with pictures of Deadpool in various serious and goofy poses. Then there are the ones with only words, like “Deadpool is my favourite Avenger” (“They called me an Avenger, Petey!”) and his “Breathe if you love Deadpool”. They come on shirts and mugs and water bottles and phone cases and pop sockets and coasters and bags and pants and just about anything you can get designs on. There’s a note saying that 70% of the total proceeds goes to various mental health, suicide prevention, and queer foundations, organisations, and hotlines. 

“Pete,” Wade says, his voice cracking. They hold hands and look at each other, both of them smiling wide and tearing up. 

**Peter**  
_Tony thank u so much_  
_it means a lot to both of us_

**Tony**  
_the rest of that money is urs, bits_  
_no talking back i’m ur elder which means u have to listen to me_

**Peter**  
_really thank u so much_

**Tony**  
_you’re welcome_

So yeah. He thinks he’s done a pretty good job at making sure the rest of America appreciates Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> i've got some more fics tht will hopefully be on the way soon fellas! one is already 25 pgs, based off a prompt from the spbb, nd features mcu spidey interacting w wade nd ellie (v domestic fam dynamics w wade the good dad nd pete nd ellie the good kids nd may the good aunt)! the othrs are rly just ideas nd/or prompts rn but we'll get there!


End file.
